


Nombre

by Nakuru



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Community: crack_and_roll, Español | Spanish, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuri no entendía qué era lo que Kotetsu quería decir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nombre

—¿Yuri Petrov?

Yuri alzó su cabeza de inmediato para mirar a Kaburagi, sin esforzarse por no demostrar con su expresión la confusión que sentía. 

Llevaban más de media hora revisando los papeles necesarios para que el dúo pudiese regresar a la primera liga y aunque ambos héroes estaban presentes, Brooks se había encargado de darle las explicaciones necesarias y entregarle los documentos indicados, sin ninguna ayuda de su compañero.

Que ahora Kaburagi, quien había estado sentado con una expresión de aburrición, interviniese llamándolo por su nombre completo era extraño.

—¿Si? —cuestionó Yuri con una sonrisa de cortesía practicada y la urgente necesidad de proceder con cautela. Se trataba de Wild Tiger, al fin de cuentas.

—Ah, no —balbuceó Kaburagi, luciendo avergonzado—, solo que no había caído en cuenta.

La explicación hizo que Yuri parpadeara, sintiéndose más desconcertado que antes. ¿Kaburagi estaba implicando que ni siquiera sabía su nombre? ¿Y por qué lo estaba aceptando de esa manera?

—Este es nuestro contrato actual con Apollon Media —intervino Brooks, aclarando su garganta y entregándole una nueva carpeta mientras miraba a su compañero, como si quisiese advertirle en silencio que cuidase sus palabras.

Yuri asintió, dándole la bienvenida al cambio de tema, y comenzó a revisar el contrato.

No necesitaba distraerse con las sandeces de un héroe, extraordinario cuando se atenía a sus creencias, pero cuyas palabras resultaban inanes en momentos como este.

Yuri logró continuar con su trabajo sin más interrupciones, solo intercambiando algunas palabras con Brooks, al menos hasta que el proceso se vio pausado por unos pocos segundos cuando Brooks no encontró el documento indicado de inmediato. Kaburagi aprovechó ese instante.

—¿Realmente es "Yuri"? —Kaburagi pronunció su nombre con lentitud, como si quisiera decirlo tan claro como era posible.

—Sí —contestó Yuri, sintiendo una pizca de molestia, pero también curiosidad. Por eso cuestionó—: ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

—Bueno, es que significa lirio. Ya sabe, en japonés...

—Kotetsu —lo interrumpió Brooks, reprimiéndolo con su tono—. Lo siento, juez Petrov.

—Está bien —dijo Yuri, obligándose a sonreír de nuevo mientras repasaba en su mente las palabras absurdas y salidas de la nada del héroe.

—Es un lindo nombre —continuó Kaburagi con una sonrisa, haciendo caso omiso a su compañero, antes de que Yuri lograse aclarar su mente de la confusión.

Yuri observó con atención a Kaburagi por un corto momento, conteniendo su respiración mientras los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban y su cicatriz palpitaba dolorosamente al mismo ritmo.

—Gracias —respondió de manera automática, moviendo su cabeza para que su cabello cubriese parte de su rostro como si fuese una manta que lo protegía de la sonrisa de Kaburagi, la cual se agrandó después de su agradecimiento—. Pero eso no los ayudará a conseguir la licencia —se obligó a añadir, queriendo ocultar su anormal conmoción.

—Lo sé —dijo Kaburagi, todavía sonriente—, pero también sé que nos aprobarán. ¿Cierto, Bunny?

Brooks respondió, mas Yuri no le prestó atención a sus palabras y cerró los ojos, bloqueando la presencia de los héroes por un momento, intentando no rememorar la sonrisa de Kaburagi y mucho menos sus palabras...


End file.
